


Poly K/DA sorry not sorry;p

by Fibo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A bit of a crack fic, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Poly K/DA - Freeform, Smut on chapter 2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, idk how to tag, wholesome things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibo/pseuds/Fibo
Summary: Ahri: Eve cuteEvelynn: NoAkali: Eve cuteEve: *blushing intensifies*
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Poly K/DA sorry not sorry;p

“Darling? It’s already noon.” Evelynn softly said before gently rocking her rogue to try and wake her. She was greated with a groan, followed by a sleepy and needy rapper that tried to hug her. She sighed softly in fond admiration whenever the girl’s features would scrunch up due to her shaking.

“As much as I would like to spend the day in bed with you, we have work to do. Ahri’s scheduled a group interview for this afternoon.”

Akali groaned when she did a stretch to wake herself up. She was sore all over and everything hurt. Especially her legs. She slowly swung her legs off the bed into a seating position where she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes whilst yawning. She got up with her usual speed and prepared to take a step forwards when her legs suddenly felt like jelly. The rapper quickly grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be Evelynn before falling into her in the most undignified way.

“Are you okay dear? Is something wrong? I knew you shouldn’t have gone running for that long without stretching after. What happened to you?” Evelynn quickly replied with concern in every word. The diva sounded like a mother worrying over a small child which was Akali in this case.

“You happened,” Akali said, lazily gesturing at Evelynn before she flopping back down onto the bed like a ragdoll.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow in confusion at the rapper. What did she mean?

. . .

. . .

. . .

The memories of what she did to Akali the night before came flooding back to her. Evelynn could feel the rush of blood to her cheeks and as much as she would like to deny it, she was blushing _furiously_. The diva quickly tried to avoid Akali’s gaze, knowing that if the latter ever saw her in such a state she would never let go or stop gushing about how cute she was. Evelynn always denied it, trying to find a way to tease Akali back whenever the rapper attempted to call her cute. Secretly, the diva did like the praise, she just was not used to it nor did being called “cute” fit in with her reputation as the baddest diva of the music industry. She never told anyone, but she secretly savoured every little bit of praise from their maknae.

Much to Evelynn’s misfortune, Akali did manage to catch a glimpse of the vocalist’s beet red cheeks and ears.

“Your blushing Eve!” Akali exclaimed, shooting upright and trying to stop the aforementioned woman from hiding her face. She winced when she did so, the soreness that was temporarily forgotten catching up with her.

“Not a word, Rogue. I’m going to grab the massage oil so I can help ease out your muscles.”

“Awwww, you look so cute whenever you blush! My adorable and caring girlfriend is going to give me a massage? This day can’t get any better!” Akali cooed, a ear to ear grin making its way onto her face as she watched Evelynn flush once more.

The vocalist let out a groan before walking into the bathroom slightly too quickly to be considered normal. If she was any normal person, she would have ran and slammed the door out of embarrassment, but the diva had **_style_**.

The dressing room at the studio was a giant display of chaotic energy. Evelynn and Ahri, being the experienced pop stars they are were taking care of the paperwork and interview outline about what they would or would not like to be asked. Every now and then, the two Unnies would glace back from what they were doing to check if their fellow bandmates (or children as Eve referred to them) were behaving and not causing trouble; Akali and Kai’sa were usually fine and well behaved, but when left alone together the pair just radiate chaotic energy. Last time they were left together without adult supervision, Evelynn and Ahri arrived back at the K/DA penthouse to find the two playing frisbee with a banana in the living room which had ended with Kai’sa failing to catch the banana and said fruit smashing into the plates on the table.

When they had finished their respective form filling, they went back to check on Akali and Kai’sa.

“Akali darling, you forgot to put on your mascara.” Evelynn said with a sigh.

“But I don’t like wearing makeup,” their maknae mumbled, unconsciously pouting.

“Do it for me, okay? Don’t make me tickle you,” Evelynn threatened, a smirk making its way up to her face when the rapper immediately wrapped her arms around herself, preparing for a tickle attack at any second.

“Okay, Okay! I’ll do it!” The freestyler nervously replied before shifting away to the makeup station, front facing Evelynn to avoid being snuck up on.

When Akali had finally finished applying her makeup, Evelynn walked up behind her before wrapping her arms around the rapper in a hug from behind. She felt the young girl stiffen in surprise before relaxing in her embrace. The diva placed her chin on the rappers shoulders before speaking.

“We’re going live in 5 minutes, are you ready?” The diva asked.

“I was born ready!”

The diva softly tittered at her girlfriend’s response.

. . .

. . .

. . .

“You two are so sickly sweet my teeth hurt,” Ahri said. A giant smile could be found on her face, little canines peeking through. After a pause, the leader of K/DA joined Evelynn in hugging Akali and put her chin on her other shoulder. The rapper was not complaining though, being hugged by her girlfriends was one of the best feeling she could experience.

Seeing the group hug starting, Kai’sa joined in hugging the rest before reaching up and scratching one of Ahri’s ears. The whole group shared a sweet giggle when their leader melted into Akali’s shoulder and let out a small moan of satisfaction with half lidded eyes.

“Do you girls wanna watch a movie tonight?” Kai’sa asked in her beautiful south African accent.

“Sure!” came the unanimous response.

“We should watch a horror film!” Akali exclaimed before jumping in excitement like a child would do.

“NO! Those make my tails curl!” The foxy model exclaimed whilst fumbling around her bag for the keys.

“Rom com!”

“Or Sci-fi”

“Mulan?” Kai’sa meekly suggested, hoping to get her choice through.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Little by little, the girls couldn’t hold their laughter in. Ahri was in a giggling fit and Evelynn softly tittered whilst Akali slapped her thigh laughing.

“Mulan? Really? That’s such a ‘Bokkie’ thing to say,” Akali said after calming down.

“What’s wrong with it?” Kai’sa responded trying to defend her choice of film.

“Oh, other than the fact that we’ve watched it around 10 times already and you still want to watch it again, not much!” Akali said in a tone full of sarcasm. A grin made its way onto her face when she saw their dancer visibly shrink and blush. The rapper leaned in and wrapped the flustered girl in a bear hug before gushing about how cute she was.

“Awww, you’re so cute whenever you blush like this! I just want to eat you up.” Akali said before planting a particularly wet kiss on Kai’sa’s ear. Ahri and Evelynn both raised an eyebrow at this and sighed in fond exasperation at the antics of their bandmates. They looked like two proud parents watching over their children.

“Ew! Nooo, stop it Kali!” Kai’sa squeaked, squirming and trying to push the clingy rapper away. Her blush darkened once more when she saw Evelynn wink at her in the corner of her vision.

“I’ll make ramen for you if you stop!” Kai’sa exclaimed, trying to get the freestyler to stop smothering her in kisses. Much to her surprise, Akali ceased her kisses at once.

“Really?”

“Yes, you little idiot.” Kai’sa replied, sighing fondly when she remembered just how much of a week spot their rapper had for ramen.

“I’M NOT SHORT!” Akali wailed, hitting Kai’sa’s back as the dancer walked away to prepare dinner for the girls.

“That’s going on my private story by the way Bokkie~” Ahri said in a nonchalant, sing-song voice as she walked away to her room, uploading the video she had just taken at the same time.

“NO!”

The girls retired to their respective rooms to get changed into some comfortable clothes, with Akali putting on a dragon onesie with pump up ears, much like the ones usually sold in theme parks. Evelynn for once wore something that was not revealing at all, going for the matching onesie that Akali had gifted her the other day. Of course, she still had lace on under that innocent exterior. Ahri was actually the most formally dressed out of the four, opting for her usual white pullover and a pair of Kai’sa’s tracksuit bottoms. She knew how much the dancer loved seeing her girlfriends wearing her clothes, and so she decided to treat her.

The dancer was in the kitchen whipping up a ramen feat for the girls. It was a Saturday and all of their cheat days, so she didn’t mind the extra calories. She had some sports short on and a casual T-shirt on, covered by her violet chefs apron. She hummed a happy tune whilst she went about ladling soup into bowls and splitting up the ramen into three equal sized servings followed by a bigger serving for their maknae. The dancer smiled fondly as she prepared Akali’s bowl, adding extra chilli oil to the bowl. Her smile could brightened even more when she remembered Akali’s first time eating the ramen she had made. The memory of that overjoyed look that was present on Akali’s face then in combination with the adorable sputtering noises she made trying to thank Kai’sa with her mouth full of boiling hot noodles made the dancer feel warmth rapidly spread through her chest. Seeing the girls content and full after a good meal she prepared made her feel like the happiest person on earth.

Bowls absolutely cleaned out and bellies full, the girls prepared to spend the night watching a movies. Kai’sa was sitting on the sofa browsing through all the rom-coms for a good one to watch when Ahri sat down next to her. As a reward for wearing her clothes, the dancer patted her lap, wordlessly telling the model that she could lie down there. Ahri Immediately lay down and snuggled closer to Kai’sa’s midriff.

“You’re the best Bokkie.” Ahri murmured as she adjusted her head.

Kai’sa stopped browsing for a second and ran her free hand through Ahri’s blond locks. When she came to the vocalist’s ears, she softly scratched the bottom of them and gently pet her.

“Haaaah,” Ahri breathlessly moaned. Being pet was always one of her weaknesses, and getting pet by Kai’sa whilst laying on her lap made the singer feel like she was on cloud nine as she melted into the dancer’s legs from the sheer pleasure. Her eyes were half lidded and her mouth was hanging loosely open, her little canines poking out for the world to see. Her brain was too busy being consumed by the liquid pleasure coming from being pet that she could not care any less about how ridiculous she looked at that moment.

Evelynn and Akali walked in to Ahri purring from the treatment she recieved. A smile immediately made its way onto their faces and they walked over to be seated next to the other two girls. Kai’sa stopped her ministrations and glanced up at the two before abruptly bursting out into guffaws. Ahri looked up in surprise and joined in once she saw what Evelynn and Akali were wearing.

“Oh gosh, Eve. I never thought you could look so cute!” Ahri exclaimed, presenting a lop sided grin to the vocalist who shot back a glare.

“I am **not** cute. I could tear you up, I’ll let you know.”

“You do look adorable in that onesie, it’s really nice of you to wear it for me Eve.” Akali said, staring straight into the diva’s amber eyes.

The vocalist felt her heart get surrounded by warmth at those words. She always did like the praise but coming from Akali? No, that was something else. She absolutely **_loved_** it. The diva could not help the blush that took over her face, so she pulled the hood of the onesie over her head to hide it.

“Aww, you are sooooo adorable whenever you’re like this! I just want to hug you into next year!” Akali said as she gushed over Evelynn.

“Lets watch the movie.” Evelynn quietly said, trying not so subtly to shift the topic. The girls decided to let her off the hook and they settled down on the couch before resuming the search for a suitable rom com. Akali had her head leaning on Kai’sa’s shoulder as she scrolled through the list.

“Can I lie down on your lap?” The freestyler asked.

“I’m sure it would be fine if you did so across all of our laps. We could each get a part of our adorable ‘lil maknae then.” Kai’sa responded. The other two nodded their heads in response and laughed when Akali playfully hit Kai’sa in the shoulder for calling her short again before quickly taking up on the offer and lying down spread across all of their laps. The rapper let out a content sigh as snuggled closer to all of them. The other three had fond smiles as they regarded their maknae, enjoying the moment in comfortable silence.

. . .

. . .

. . .

“Psst, Eve,” Kai’sa whispered once she leaned over and practically put her mouth in the diva’s ear to prevent the now very drowsy rapper from hearing. “Don’t you want to get back at her for teasing you?” An evil smirk stretched across the dancer’s face as she gestured to the sleepy girl’s side as if to tickle her. Ahri and Evelynn both smiled and nodded their head in agreement before readying their hands to perform a brutal tickle attack on their oblivious maknae. Ahri had her hands hovering just above Akali’s feet, Evelynn was holding her position above the girl’s midrift and Kai’sa ghosted her fingers over Akali’s ribs. As soon as the rapper moved a little bit due to Kai’sa, they collectively began violently tickling the unsuspecting rapper.

“TICKLE ATTACK!” Kai’sa gleefully called out.

Akali, absolutely overwhelmed by the sensory overload, curled up and started uncontrollably laughing. She tensed her abbs when Evelynn ran her fingers across them, trying in vain to push the vocalist’s hands away. She twisted and turned to no avail, trying to shake Ahri’s hands off her feet and shove Kai’sa’s and Evelynn’s off her upper body.

“NooOOO!” She screamed, voice breaking into a squeak when Ahri prodded the sole of her foot.

“Imsorrymsorrymsory” She breathlessly called out. All of the tensing she had done in reaction to the attack had made her weak so she sent limp in the girls’ arms.

The others decided to finally stop their vicious ministrations when they saw the rapper completely tire out.

“I-“ Akali took a few rapid breaths before continuing, “absolutely hate you guys.” Her face morphed into an exaggerated pout as she slowly dragged herself up to a sitting position on the sofa. She crossed her legs when she felt rather hot _down there_. All the body contact had gotten her quite worked up, but considering the circumstances the rapper planned to just push it aside and try to hide it.

“Is it just me or are you **_excited_** right now?” Evelynn said, dragging out that word and glancing up and down Akali’s body.

“I- uhm, - maybe?” Akali meekly replied, gulping when she saw the hungry gazes directed towards her. Before she could even begin continuing to say what she had planned to, Ahri abruptly shoved her and pinned her to the sofa before initiating a very heated kiss with the rapper. Her face turned multiple shades redder when she saw the other two staring at her out of the corner of her vision.

Needless to say, the girls did not end up watching a film that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut coming soon! First time writing it so REEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> https://discord.gg/K6sKmTCyjv Join my discord server where we hang out and simp for K/DA


End file.
